Like Venus and Mars
by swimmergirl3
Summary: title basically explains it i guess . NICO/OC


Venus' POV

So it was a normal school day and I was sitting in my dorm room, waiting for an I-M from Nico, he's my best friend by the way. My roommate Alexia was gone for the week so I could talk to him all I wanted; I just didn't have enough gold drachmas. I had been waiting for about twenty minutes from the time he said he'd message me, and I got impatient. I took the small hose from the little balcony that we have outside our room (I know it's a posh school) and turned on 'fine mist'. I propped it up so that it was level with me, then I ran to get my last gold drachmas from my pouch in my secret bag full of demigod stuff. I went back on the balcony and said a prayer to Iris,

'Show me Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half blood please.' I threw the drachma in, the mist in front of me shimmered, two forms were hugging in front of a huge crowd, one had long blonde hair and one was … Nico? Then I realized what was happening. They were making out. HOW COULD HE HAVE NOT TOLD ME ABOUT HER! I watched for a few minutes, the crowd stopped cheering when they saw me, Annabeth spotted me first.

'Nico. What the hell are you doing?' I asked trying to stay calm. His cheeks flushed as the two pulled apart.

'You were supposed to message me half an hour ago.'

'Uh, hi Venus, what's up?' I raised an eyebrow. He could tell I was pissed.

'Um, this …' he gestured to the blonde girl beside him, 'Is Britney. She's an um … a daughter of Aphrodite.'

'I could tell.' I said trying not to sound overly bitchy. Nico whispered something to 'Britney' and she nodded, she walked away with the rest of her cabin. The other cabins followed so it was just Nico and me. I had my hands on my hips, looking pissed probably.

'Look, im sorry.'

'Who the hell was that?'

'I told you. Her name is Britney.'

'So you just randomly start making out with a girl that you just met. That's not man whore-ish at all.'

'Hey, ive known her for a while. She likes me, and I like her. Got it? Why so pissy Venus?'

'Im pissy because my best friend forgot to message me, and when I gave in and used my LAST drachma to message him I find him making out with some random slut. Yeah, there is no reason to be pissy.'

'She is not a slut.'

'Sure. She fits perfectly with you're man whore personality.'

'You know what Venus? If you can't be happy for me, then im not sure we can be friends anymore.'

'Fine with me. And by the way, im not coming to camp this year.' His face flashed with sadness, but I wiped my hand through the mist before he could say anything else. Ok, ill admit, im pissed off. Maybe a little jealous. Why should he be forgetting about me for some slutty Aphrodite girl? Thunder boomed outside. I rolled my eyes. _Oh shut up Aphrodite._ I shut the hose off and went back into my room. I sat on my bed and kicked the bag at the foot of the bed. OW. Bad idea. It had all my celestial bronze weapons in it. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. It's not fair. Why does she get all his attention? She doesn't even know him like I do … his deep black eyes that never seem to end, his mischievous smile that spreads across his face whenever he's up to something, the way he leans towards me when we are talking … whoa. I can't be thinking these things. I groaned, this was going to be difficult. I wasn't supposed to go to camp this year, Chiron wants to see how a child of the big three would do without going to camp for the summer; of course I was chosen to be his tester. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my dad is Zeus? Sorry if I did. I flipped around and smothered my face in my pillow and screamed in frustration. I missed everybody badly, my half sister Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Christian (from Apollo), everyone. I stopped screaming and sat up. I instantly hit my head on something wait; there is nothing above my bed. What the hell? I looked around, I didn't see anything. I looked up, nothing. I tried to get off the bed, but I couldn't. Ok wait, seriously? I felt like a mime, like when they pretend that they are stuck in a box? Yeah well I actually am. Someone stepped out of the shadows. I turned my back to him, I didn't want to talk.

'Can I get off my bed?' I asked highly annoyed.

'Not until you tell me why you're mad.'

'Not until I can get off this bed.'

'Not until you tell me what's wrong.'

I gave him a pointed glare.

'Why are you dating a slut Nico? I didn't think that it was you're style. But apparently I was wrong.'

'She's not a slut. And I don't have a style. But what did you think it was? What kind of girls do you think I normally like huh? If you're so smart.'

'Yes she is Nico, she had her hands all over you, it was … sick. And I don't know … like, um. _I don't know_ okay! Just let me get off my bed.'

'Fine.' He flicked his hand and I could move out of my small box. I stood up and got in his face,

'Nico I don't know who you are anymore. Why didn't you tell me about her? Maybe I would've understood if I didn't catch you making out with some chick. Gods Nico I thought you were a better friend than this.'

Pain flashed in his eyes, almost as if what I had said had hurt him.

'You don't get it do you! Gods Venus!'

'What? What don't I get Nico because apparently im to stupid to understand you.'

'I don't like her!' I took a step back. I had an accusing expression on my face, his was pleading. His glossy black hair was slightly covering his eyes; he looked taller and more muscular than usual.

'You've changed.' I said.

'Yeah. I have.'

'Wait. You don't like her? Then why the Hades were you sucking her face?'

'Because I can't have the girl I want ok? I have to go. See you next summer.' He turned to go but I grabbed his wrist,

'Wait, what are you talking about? You can have any girl you want they have their hands all over you!' his eyes turned murderous for a second, it scared me when he gave me that look, almost like he was mad at me.

'No I can't.' He tried to shake his wrist out of mine, but ive got a strong grip.

'Why not? Who is she?' his arm went slack in my grasp, he turned to face me.

'Because she wouldn't understand.'

'Just tell her jeez. I had to do that with Michael.'

'Who's Michael?'

'Um. Nobody.' The murderous look came back.

'Who is he?'

'My boyfriend ok? Happy now?'

'Exactly.'

'Exactly what?'

'This is exactly why I can't tell her.'

'Does she have a boyfriend?'

'Apparently so.' Ok. Wait what is he talking about? I just told him about Michael and all of a sudden the girl he likes has a boyfriend … no. it couldn't mean.

'No, wait. Ill be right back.' I ran out of the room towards the guy's dorms. I knocked on room 164, someone giggled inside. Giggled? Michael told me he was here alone for the week … no. it can't be happening. Michael opened the door in nothing but his jeans. His blonde hair was more messy than usual and he looked flushed. When he saw me he tried to straighten himself up. All I could get out of my shocked body was,

'It's over Michael.' I ran back down the hallway with Michael standing in the doorway trying to explain himself. I ignored him. I ran back into my room, flopped down on my bed and started crying. It hurt; it hurt bad, but probably not as much at it should've. Nico walked over and crouched down in front of me,

'He cheated didn't he?' I nodded; my face was in my hands. He stood up and walked towards the door.

'Ill be right back.' He walked out the door and left me crying on my bed. I heard someone start yelling, then there was a loud thump and seconds later Nico walked back into my room. Crouched down in front of me again, put his hand on my shoulder and said,

'He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise.' The tears stopped coming, I looked up in his black eyes, they were sad.

'What's wrong Nico?'

'You're asking me what's wrong when you just broke up with you're boyfriend because he cheated on you with some slut?'

'Yes. Is there a problem?'

'No, im … im ok. I guess. And im sorry about before, I didn't mean it Im just … I was mad.'

'It's okay. I just, I just didn't expect it to hurt this much.'

'Everything hurts the first time, and it only gets worse the second; but you have to learn to live with other people's mistakes because other people have to learn to live with your's.'

'That was strangely deep for you Nico.'

'Oh yeah, I can be deep.' I smiled a bit; but my heart still felt like it had been ripped out and torn in two.

'I just wish I could help you with that girl. If you like her she must be cool.'

'She is.'

'Can I meet her? Yenno, to help you and all?'

'You've already met her.' I racked my brain for all the girls ive met through Nico, there were a lot of them.

'Um, who is she?' he moved closer to me,

'Its you Venus, its you.' He whispered in my ear. He stayed there, gently breathing on my ear. I stayed still, not sure what to do. He pulled back and started to turn around; he almost melted into the shadows when I found my voice,

'Wait! Nico wait!' I stood up. He turned around, his eyes looked pained. His head was down and his hands were in his pocket, this was the 15 year old Son of Hades I knew, the shy, mischievous, outgoing, girl magnet that was Nico.

'Wait Nico Wait.'

'What?' I walked forwards; I put a hand on his shoulder,

'Don't go.' I said quietly. I pulled my arm back and placed it at my side. I turned around and went to sit back down on my bed; a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I stopped and turned around; he stepped closer to me, his hand moved from my shoulder to my cheek. His face was inches from mine now, he was breathing slowly.

'Now you see my problem.' He said stroking my cheek. I put my hands around his neck,

'It's not a problem anymore.'

He chuckled softly,

'Not anymore …'

'How long have you … you know?' he knows what I mean, I hope.

'Longer than you think.'

'So are you going to tell me or what?' I asked smiling,

'How long have we been best friends?' I counted in my head,

'Four years.'

'About that long then.' That surprised me,

'Why didn't you … tell me?'

'Because you always talked about those other guys, and I didn't want you to be stuck.'

'Stuck with who? You? Nico, being with you wouldn't be being stuck, it would be amazing.' He was silent for a while; his eyes were searching mine like he'd been waiting for a long time to be this close to me, which apparently he had. His other arm found his way to my waist and he pulled me closer; I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine, but that didn't happen because my roommate has impeccable timing. The door flew open; Alexia was half yelling something about Michael lying in the hallway unconscious. She stopped talking when she saw us; Nico sighed and stepped away from me. I swallowed hard and opened my eyes. Alexia was gawking at Nico; I could almost hear her thoughts, _holy crap! That guy is so freaking hot! Omigosh how did Venus end up with a guy like this! Gosh he's so hot! _

'Um, Hi Alexia. This is my frie- Nico. This is Nico. You're back early.'

'Um, Hi Venus, you move on quickly. Hi Nico.' He did his hand wave thing; it was like a peace sign, but with the thumb up. Personally, I thought it was kinda hot; it fit with his whole emo child of Hades look and personality.

'He cheated on me. And I didn't really like him anyways.' She raised her eyebrow, I gave her a death glare, one of my best _shut up or you will die in the next thirty seconds _glares. It worked. Again. I was at a loss for words, she was staring me down. Nico slipped his hand into mine and took the lead,

'Hey, Alexia right? Um, ive known Venus for about four years and I knocked out that Michael freak because she caught him cheating on her with a slutty blonde girl. That's all you need to know.' She looked back and forth between me and Nico, rolled her eyes and said,

'Well, ill leave you to do um … whatever you were doing. If you need me, ill be in the lounge mkay?' I blushed a bit,

'Yeah. Okay. Ill see you at dinner.' She chuckled and left the room. Nico walked over and sat down on my bed, I sat down beside him with my back against the wall. He had his arm around my waist, holding me close.

'What are we gonna do? Im not going to camp this year.' I said kind of sad about it.

'I don't know Venus, I don't know. But let's not worry about that now. We were kind of busy when you're oh so kind roommate interrupted us weren't we?' I smiled a bit, this was Nico. I looked up at him and he bent his head down towards mine, his lips touched mine, they were soft but firm at the same time. I heard cheering in my head. Wait, that's not in my head. Damnit really? I broke the kiss and turned towards the cheering sound,

'For gods' sakes guys is there no such thing as PRIVACY these days?' the whole camp was watching us, including a smiling Chiron and a very pissed looking Britney.

'We're_ over_ Nico.'

'We never were Britney.' He said laughing and holding me closer. Annabeth Percy and Thalia were all in the front row, they were at the campfire, Annabeth spoke first.

'Well. I can see that Nico is having fun, we caught him at a good time!' she called, everyone cheered again, I blushed crimson im sure. Next was Thalia,

'Should we leave them or should we bug them?' she called, there was a mix of responses in the crowd, it was Percy's turn; this should be interesting.

'Should they come back to camp for the official couple treatment?' everyone from the Ares cabin started chanting 'IN THE LAKE! IN THE LAKE!' I looked up at Nico, he gave me a long kiss, the crowd in the mist cheered so loud that im pretty sure that the whole dorm heard it. He broke the kiss and smiled,

'Lets go back to camp, im sure they wont throw us in the lake.'

'OH YES WE WILL!' cried the whole Ares cabin. I sighed and turned towards the mist,

'I just need to pack my things and we'll be right over guys, about an hour okay?' they all cheered again,

'Oh, and that reminds me, there's a little thing that people like to have called PRIVACY!' I said, half laughing, half smiling. I waved my hand through the mist and the connection disappeared. I sighed and started to get up, Nico pulled me back down so I landed half on his lap and half on the bed, I giggled. Highly unlike my normal self.

'You said an hour, its not actually going to take you that long is it?' he asked laughing slightly,

'PFFT. No.' I said, my head was in his lap, and his arms were around my waist holding me in place,

'You know, this is kind of nice.' I said just enjoying the moment.

'Ive waited for so long, and id imagined different ways to tell you but I never thought that it would happen because you saw me make out with a blonde whore from the Aphrodite cabin. It was actually pretty gross, her hands were all over me and she has terrible kissing skills. Nothing compared to you.'

'Ive never made out with you so how would you know hey?' I giggled,

'Well you learn something new every day.' I sat up so I was sitting across his lap and put my hands around his neck, he brought his head down towards mine and the rest was history.

About an hour later I was packed and ready to go, I told Alexia that I was going home for the summer and that id see her then. She just shrugged, hugged me and said goodbye while giving Nico a look over with a flirtatious glint in her eyes,

'Oh jeez Alexia you already have a boy friend. Let's not go over what happened to the last one shall we?' I said quietly laughing a bit,

'And anyways … he's mine.' I winked and she laughed, I hugged her again and went back to the room. I had two suitcases, I grabbed one and Nico grabbed the other, I slung my weapon bag over my shoulder and I was ready. I took his hand and we ran into the wall. Thank gods there was a shadow on it otherwise that would've hurt a lot. When I opened my eyes again we were back at camp. Back home. We were standing on the beach in the sand facing the ocean. We heard battle cries coming from behind us, we knew what was coming. I dropped my bag and threw it to the side; Nico followed my example as the Ares cabin ran down the beach and picked us up on their shoulders. They ran down the pier and threw us off the edge. Now I usually hate water but being thrown in the water with Nico wouldn't be as bad as being thrown in the water alone. They'd probably get hurt much much less too. I plunged into the water deeper than Nico, he was already at the surface when I was clawing at the water trying to swim up; I failed epically. I was loosing air, I didn't have much left. I could feel my lungs compressing and dots were covering my eyes. By now I think Nico knew something was wrong. I was swimming as fast and hard as I could, but it felt like something was dragging me down by the ankle. Someone dove into the water beside me, but my eyes were too spotted to see who it was. I think that's when I completely blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on the pier, soaking wet and coughing out sea water. Oh they are gonna get it for this. I opened my eyes; my vision was blurry. I looked up and saw Annabeth, Thalia and Percy leaning over me. Nico was on his knees beside me, he was soaking wet too. I coughed a bit more then sat up leaning on Nico.

'Ok. What the Hades just happened?' I said in a raspy voice, my throat was burning from swallowing so much sea water. Percy answered.

'Well, you just drowned and I had to dive in and pull you out. so then Nico here had to perform CPR for like ten minutes until you finally started coughing up a crap load of water, and the rest is history.' My vision cleared, I sat up and leaned heavily on Nico.

'Wow. Im such an epic fail.' Nobody laughed.

'Venus, you were … you were dead for about ten minutes.'

'Wow. That's a shocker. Let's go over the events of the day shall we? I iris message Nico and find him making out with some chick, then he shadow travels to my dorm room and tells me he likes another girl. So I run to go get Michael and figure out that he's been cheating on me and i break up with him, I go back to my room and cry. Nico beats up Michael, and then tells me he likes me. Then my roommate Alexia walks in on us about to kiss. Then we finally kiss and see the whole camp watching us through an iris message, then I pack my stuff and we got back here, then the Ares cabin throws us in the water and I die for ten minutes. What a wonderful day. Well, one part of it anyways.' I sighed catching my breath, everyone was silent. I stood up, said bye to everyone and walked back to my cabin. I took a hot shower and calmed down. This was supposed to be a normal day; it's turned out to be the strangest that ive had so far in my life. After I got changed and dried off, I walked out of the bathroom into the room I share with Thalia. Nico and Percy were both sitting there, talking about something. Percy punched Nico in the arm it sounded as if he was saying something like, _good job, you got her._ Or something weird like that. I coughed, they both turned around, Nico stood up and Percy blushed crimson. He walked over to me and hugged me.

'Thankgods you're ok. I just got you; I can't lose you on the same day.' He whispered to me.

'I wasn't planning on letting go of you so easily you know. This is new for me too.'

'I know, I know.' Percy coughed. We stayed like that for another minute then let go of each other. I walked over and sat down on my bed clad in electric blue sheets that matched my eyes almost perfectly. I combed my long black hair with my hands and shifted sort of uncomfortably in my black skinny jeans and camp T-shirt. Percy spoke.

'Im glad that you are alive Venus.'

'Thanks.' I said though it sounded like his sentence wasn't finished.

'… Because now Nico can stop complaining about you liking all of those other guys.' He smiled wickedly and Nico slapped him in the arm.

'Okay … awkward. But did you seriously complain about me liking other guys all the time Nico?' I said trying not to laugh; Percy was half getting beat up by Nico but managed to say,

'Why yes; yes he did. Almost every single day actually. He used to complain about … oh something like, _she'll never know how much I like her but I can't tell her because she wouldn't understand and it would get complicated and she'll hate me forever and ill be forced to live down in the underworld until I can show my face in public again maybe ten years later. _Yeah … something likes that.' I was almost pissing myself laughing and Percy was too, but he was busy wrestling with Nico on the ground. Nico was cursing in Greek about _god damnit Percy cant you keep your stupid sea brat mouth shut!_ Or something along the lines of that.

'Nico, get off of Percy and come over here, jeez.' He grumbled and let go of Percy's throat. I got up off the bed and helped Percy up; he was wheezing and laughing so hard. It's true, it was so funny. Nico sat down on the bed with his back to the wall, I climbed on the bed and sat across his lap, Percy made gagging notions. I stuck out my tongue and we all laughed. Nico's arms were around my waist and resting on my hip.

'So what did you want Percy or are you just here to watch me make out with Nico? Must be a big turn on hey?' Percy went a bit paler and Nico burst out laughing.

'Uh …' Percy's mouth was opening and closing like he was trying to say something but nothing came out,

'Gods Percy im kidding. Now seriously, what did you want? Im kinda tired.' He was finally able to get words out of his mouth,

'Um, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and to say im sorry, it was my idea and im an idiot.'

'So it never occurred to you that you're dad might try to drown me and succeed I might add if you threw me in the water? Gods, im not sure what Annabeth see's in you.' I rolled my eyes; he stood up and put his hands in his pocket rocking back and forth on his heels.

'Im sorry. I didn't know my dad was going to act that way.'

'No seriously Percy, its fine. Im ok now.'

'Ok, um … Nico we should go.' Nico sighed,

'Yeah, I should go. Ill meet you outside Percy.' He shrugged and walked outside. I got up off of Nico's lap and stood up pulling him with me. His arms found their way around my waist and mine went up around his neck.

'You know, it's only been like one day but I think I love you Di Angelo. Im not sure why I haven't noticed it before, but you are like, extremely sexy. Sorry that was totally random.' He chuckled and said,

'Well I think I love you to Venus, and ive always noticed how beautiful you are. Since the first day I met you ive wanted to hold you like this.'

'Gods Nico, you've got me now so shut up and kiss me already.'

'No need to tell me.' I let his lips crash into mine and I felt the emotions go crazy in my body, my lips were tingling, my head was buzzing and my whole body felt light. Ok wow. I normally don't talk like that. Weird what this boy can do to me. I broke the kiss,

'Do you know what you do to me Nico?'' I said quietly,

'Do you know what you do to me Venus?' I leaned my head against his chest,

'You need to go Nico, Percy's waiting.'

'I know.'

'I don't want you to go.'

'Bye Venus.'

'Bye Nico.' He let go of me and I watched him walk out of my cabin, Thalia walked in. I quickly wiped the longing look off my face, she smirked.

'So, you and dead boy hey?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Oh … nothing. Its just that he had to give you mouth to mouth for like, ten minutes the first day you guys are officially going out.' I smacked her in the arm.

'Hey! That's the Ares cabins fault!'

'I know I know!' she raised her hands in defence.

'It's late, we should get some sleep, ive got training tomorrow and Chiron won't allow any slacking… for me anyways.' I groaned, and then went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out Thalia was already asleep, I turned out the lights and crawled into my bed. When I closed my eyes sleep came instantly, it was a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me, calling:

'Yo! Venus! Get up! Its time for breakfast we're gonna be late!' I bolted out of bed and past Thalia into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed as fast as I could. I hopped out the door slipping on my green Nike high tops. We ran for the dinning pavilion and got there just in time for Chiron to read the announcements. We heard some stifled laughs and whispers as we ran and sat down at the Zeus table kind of embarrassed. Chiron spoke,

'Now that ALL of the campers are here, id like to read the announcements. First off, training starts at 8:15 don't be late to you're first classes. Apollo Ares Athena and Demeter, you have training time at the archery range, Zeus Poseidon Hades you have sword training in the arena, Hermes and Hephaestus you have Drakon training and Aphrodite you have Basket weaving with the Naiads.' Everybody groaned. It was always just the four big three kids who had training together, it was a given. He continued,

'There will be a war council meeting at 1:00 PM for all counsellors and there will be campfire tonight with the Apollo cabin. That is all.' The Apollo cabin cheered, they really did enjoy their campfires. I looked around the room meeting all of the eyes of the counsellors. We were all confused. Normally the eldest in the cabin was the counsellor but I guess it depended on the cabin, the big three kids were their own counsellors and I shared the duty with Thalia. But let's say with the Athena cabin it was whoever has been at camp the longest; which was obviously Annabeth. Hermes was the oldest, but not necessarily the most mature. Anyways. When breakfast was finished, we met up with Percy and Nico. Nico hugged me and gave me a short kiss on the cheek, Thalia ad Annabeth made gagging sounds. I stuck out my tongue. We all laughed and headed our separate ways. It was only 7:30 so we had some time to kill. I walked down towards the forest hand in hand with Nico, laughing a lot. We picked a random tree and started to climb up it. Nico hesitated at the bottom.

'Um, do you think you're dad will kill me if I climb this tree?' he said, he sounded kinda nervous.

'Nah, he wouldn't do that because it PERCY'S FAULT AND NICO SAVED MY LIFE … *COUGH* DAD *COUGH*.'Nico laughed as I yelled to the sky; getting answered by thunder. Someone spoke in my mind. _Just this once Venus. Just this once._

'Thanks dad.' I called. I gave Nico a nod and he started climbing up the tree almost gracefully. He sat beside me on the tallest branch overlooking the entire camp.

'So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you never tell me that you liked me?' I asked, my back was against the tree and Nico was sitting one branch below me, not wanting to push the height thing too much.

'Im not sure. Maybe it was because you kept talking about all of those hot guys that you liked. Hmm, maybe it was another reason.' I laughed a bit.

'You know, I would've dropped all of those creeper guys to be with you.'

'Are you sure about that? That one guy … what was his name? Oh yeah, Cole was pretty _dreamy_ don't you think?'

'Oh shut it Nico! He was a creep; all he wanted to do was make out. And hey! What about whatsherface? Oh yeah, I think her name was Britney wasn't it? She was pretty damn hot wasn't she?' I said smirking, though I didn't think he could see it.

'Oh whatever, she was too clingy and she always wanted to show me off to her friends, like I was a prize or something, nothing real.'

'How long were you guys going out anyways?' I said, I wasn't smiling anymore.

'About three weeks before yesterday. Nothing much.'

'Oh.'

'Don't think about her. She was nothing.' What if three weeks from now id be nothing? I was just beginning to trust people, what would happen if I was just another girl like Britney? What if?

'Kay.'

'You're sad.'

'No, im fine.'

'You're lying.'

'Whatever.'

'Why are you sad?' I sighed and gave up.

'What if three weeks from now im just another girl?' I could almost hear him face palming himself mentally for bringing it up.

'You'll never be just another girl. You are a daughter of Zeus, there's no way you could be just another girl.' I leaned more against the tree trunk; I looked up towards the sky, being in the air made me feel calm. It was silent for a few minutes. I looked at my watch,

'Time to go.' I said jumping out of the tree. I slowed down time so the impact wasn't as hard on my ankles. Well, technically not _time_, but the air movement around me, hello, daughter of Zeus here. Nico quickly scaled down the tree and fell for the last few feet. I helped him up and started walking back towards camp. Nico was beside me, he laced him fingers through mine and let out a small yelp.

'Oh, crap sorry.' I mumbled. I had forgotten to watch my zapping abilities.

'Nah, its ok.' He shrugged. We were almost down at the Arena when I heard the yelling. Oh gods not again. I swear one day they are going to kill each other. I let go of Nico's hand and ran towards the arena. Thalia was drenched and Percy was smoking; black smoking holes covered his now slightly black camp shirt.

'WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD IT UP!' I yelled, they lost their focus for a few moments thanks to the ADHD and it gave me just enough time to get in between them before they could kill each other.

'What – is it - this – time?' I said catching my breath. Thalia spoke in her pissy voice,

'Sea brat over here decided that I wasn't a worthy enough opponent. I can kick his sorry little ass any day of the week!'

'No you can't pinecone face! You can't even beat me at a sword duel!'

'SHUT UP GUYS!' they both stopped and glared at me. I returned the favour.

'We need to train, Chiron's gonna be here any minute to check on us. Let's go. I get Percy and Thalia you get Nico.' Everyone started to complain but I cut them off,

'MOVE IT.' They obliged. Nico and I went to our lockers to get our armour. Once I was fully dressed I went back out to meet Percy.

After a very long sword training, I had free time with Percy. We always hung out during free time, it was natural. Nico had Archery with Chiron and Thalia had Pegasus riding with the Demeter cabin. Percy and I walked towards the beach, our normal hangout place. We sat down on some boulders and joked around for a while.

'So, you really like Annabeth don't you?' I asked, he shrugged, his smile dipping for a while,

'I think I might love her. But I just don't know how to say it.' I smacked him upside the head,

'Just say, _hey Annabeth. I Love you_. It's not that hard Percy jeez.' He laughed a bit. I think I automatically knew what was coming next.

'Do you love Nico? Or is it a bit too soon?' I dropped my smile and lay down on my back and looked at the clouds.

'I don't know, I think I always have, but I just can't shake the feeling that in three weeks I might just be another girl.' See, Percy and I never really talked about this kind of stuff, but I trusted him more than enough to do it, say what I needed to, what I wanted to. He moved closer to me on the boulder,

'The way Nico talks about you is like you will never be just another girl. It's almost kind of creepy. Like he's you're stalker or something.' He said, trying to sound light-hearted,

'I know, but I just can't completely shake the feeling. And if Nico's my stalker than Annabeth's definitely yours.' I smirked. He smacked me in the arm,

'Hey! It's totally true!' I said in defence.

'I know that.'

'Then why are you smacking me you abuser?'

'Caaaause I felt like it.'

'Now I can see why my sister wants to kill you most days. I swear you guys are so alike if you switched body's I wouldn't even notice.'

'Hey! I find that highly offensive!'

'Good, you were supposed to. Now, if you tell her I said that you are going to wake up with Permanent pink hair and shaved off eyebrows got it seaweed brain?'

'Jeez, I still don't believe you're not a daughter of Hades with your impeccable threatening skills. But I am taking that threat into consideration. Come on we should go, its lunch. And you wouldn't want to be late to another meal or Chiron will take away you're desert privileges. Up ya get!' he dragged me up by my wrist, I groaned. We started walking back towards the dinning pavilion laughing and punching each other in the arm, cause that's the kind of friendship we have. When we got there I sat down with Thalia and Percy went towards his table. We ate in silence and Chiron read a reminder announcement;

'Remember, war council meeting at 1:00 and campfire at 6:00 with the Apollo cabin, thank you.' And we all continued eating. When we finished, it was 12:45. all the counsellors met up and started walking towards the big house; all of us together and there was Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason from Hephaestus, Annabeth, Percy, Michael Yew from Apollo, Britney from Aphrodite, Nico, Thalia and Me, and Clarisse from Ares. We got to the big house about ten minutes early so we all just hung out on the porch, I was sitting and holding Nico's hand, we were discussing what we were doing tonight because I certainly didn't plan on going to the campfire. When Chiron came out to meet us we had made plans to play truth or dare with Connor, Travis, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia after the meeting which was supposed to go until five. Yay, a four hour meeting. Oh joy. We all went inside the rec room and took our seats around the ping pong table. Chiron and Mr. D sat at both ends. Mr. D looked less than pleased when I took my seat beside him as my mandatory spot. Thalia sat beside me on the right, Percy and Nico were facing us on the other side, and then the rest of the counsellors took their seats beside us. Chiron called the meeting to order.

'The reason that I have called you here is to talk about the current problems at camp. There had been an uprising of monster sightings around the barriers and those in the forest have become restless and I fear that Peleus is getting … how would you say it? Bored? Mr. D and I have agreed to have daily shifts for campers to go play with him and keep him entertained. We certainly can not have him slacking off of his duty protecting the fleece.' We all groaned. Playing with Peleus was like playing fetch with a hellhound. Nobody really wants to do it.

For the next three hours we fought about what we should do to protect the barriers more and whether we should have weekly hunting parties to clear out some of the monsters surrounding camp. Finally we agreed to have weekly hunting parties, and a schedule for people to play with Peleus. My turn wasn't for a few months Thankgods. Once everybody settled down, Chiron turned towards me, great, what did I do now?

'Venus, it has come to my attention that you are currently dating Mr. Di Angelo. Am I right?' I blushed; did we really need to talk about this at a _war council_ meeting?

'Uh… yes. Why?' I looked back and forth between Chiron and Nico.

'No reason. It's just that finally I can stop telling him to stop staring at you when you're not looking, otherwise you might think he was a … how do you say it these days? Creeper? Yes that's it … a creeper.' Nico blushed furiously and everyone burst out laughing very loudly. I sort of sank back in my chair and im pretty sure my face was crimson.

'Kay. Um, thanks for letting me know that Chiron. And hey, I hear you sleep with curlers in you're tail?' I said sitting back up and smirking; he did a double take,

'Who told you that?' he snapped; ah sweet revenge. I winked at Percy; he was after all the one who told me that.

'Oh, no reason, so it's true right? I think ive got you're next Christmas present!' he flushed and everybody was now laughing at him, I sat back in my chair smirking; my mission was now complete.

'Council dismissed!' he shouted over the laughter and he fled the room quickly. His perfectly curled white tail swaying behind him. That just added to the laughter. Finally Mr. D threatened to turn us all into grape vines if we didn't get out of the big house and we all headed outside. Everyone that was going to play truth or dare with us went to Percy's cabin because by far it was the neatest out of all of the big three. I walked with Connor and Travis while Nico walked with Percy.

'Hey, how did you come up with that curlers thing anyways? Genius!' he said the word _genius_ in a sing song voice.

'Awe, thanks Connor. It was nothing … PFFT. Not.' He clapped me on the back and Travis did the same. We were finally at Percy's cabin. I walked in and there was popcorn, , nibs and almost any kind of candy the Hermes cabin could sneak in. it was a glorious day. Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were already sitting in a circle. I sat between Nico and Thalia. Annabeth sat between Percy and Thalia; obviously she strategically placed everyone so they wouldn't kill each other. Everyone else took their places in the circle. Percy stood up,

'Ok, rules: chicken is allowed, but with every chicken used for a truth question, you have to take off a piece of clothing. For every chicken with a dare, you have to take off three. Socks undershirts and accessories don't count. All dares have to be finished within five minutes and nothing that will destroy any building or cabin Travis and Connor. Got it? Now swear on the Styx to tell the truth.' We all swore to the river Styx. Annabeth started.

'Katie, truth or dare?'

'Um, truth.'

'Ok, who was you're first kiss?'

'That's easy. It was the pig sitting beside me named Travis.' She pointed to her left with her thumb where Travis was sitting, he smiled and said,

'You know you liked it babe.' She smacked him in the arm and laughed. It was her turn. She turned to Thalia.

'Thalia truth or dare?' I could sense something evil coming up.

'Dare, duh.' Thalia never chose truth, she wasn't afraid.

'Kiss Nico for five seconds.'

'Screw off im not kissing my sisters boyfriend, he might like it.' Thankgods. I was spazzing for a minute.

'Gods Katie, I didn't know you could be that evil.' Remarked Thalia as she took off her army jacket, her sweater and her shirt. She was wearing a blue undershirt Thankgods.

'Hey Jackson, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to run up to the Hephaestus cabin and ask them to fix you're ass. When they ask why say because it's got a crack in it. And take Venus with you. I want official verification.' He grabbed his camera off of his bedside table and we ran out the door. I took the camera and got positioned behind the deck, when I could see everything and I gave Percy the signal. He walked up the porch and knocked on the door. I think Jake Mason answered. Percy's expression went completely serious as he asked,

'Hey Jake can you fix my ass?' silence from the cabin,

'Why?'

'Because it's got a crack in it.' Percy finished it with dead seriousness. That only made it funnier. The door slammed and Percy bust out laughing. I hit end and we ran back to the cabin. We sat back down almost pissing our pants and showed them the video; Thalia was smiling like she was proud of herself. Percy's turn.

'Hey Nico, truth or dare?' I already knew what was coming whether he chose truth or dare.

'Dare.' I think he was trying to prove something to Thalia or whatever.

'Take off you're shirt and make Venus sit on you're lap.' Yup, knew it was going to be something like that. He sighed and took off his leather jacket and his gray v-neck t-shirt. I stood up and walked over to him, then sat down across his lap, yet again his hands rested on my hip. I stuck out my tongue at Percy, everyone laughed. It was Nico's turn.

'Hey Connor, truth or dare?' he smiled wickedly. Oh jeez.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to spray paint a huge dick on the door of Percy's cabin.'

'HEY!' Percy tried to object.

'You said nothing that will destroy any cabins, its merely a little graffiti. Got a problem with that?' Percy sat back against the bed with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Nico was gonna get it after. Connor jumped up,

'Sure!' he ran to his cabin to get some spray paint, a few minutes later he walked back in with a huge grin on his face, we all walked outside and I almost fell over laughing at what I saw; the bleached driftwood door was now painted with _Percy is a _ _then a picture of a … you know. Nico took a picture of it with his camera, and so did everyone else. After we all took a picture and made sure we all got Percy and Connor in it, Percy called upon his water powers and washed the non-permanent paint away. We all went back inside. It was Percy's turn.

'Hey Venus, truth or dare?' I knew something bad was coming whether I liked it or not. I summoned my courage.

'Dare. Obviously.'

'Hmm, let's see. I dare you to go sit on Connor's lap for the rest of the game and you have to hold his hand Everytime you see him tomorrow.' He said smugly. Connors eyes went wide. Nico was radiating anger. SHIT! He's gonna pay for it.

'Did I ever tell you I hate you Percy?'

'Um, not that I can remember.'

'I hate you.'

'Fine with me.'

'You're an asshole.'

'Oh I know that. Now, off you go.' I kissed Nico, and untangled myself from his arms. I shot Percy a very pointed glare and walked over to Connor. He had the same expression on his face. His eyes were wide.

'It could be worse. You could have a girlfriend watching me do this.' I said as I sat down across his lap. It was extremely uncomfortable.

'Percy, I hope you tell Annabeth that you love her because I promise you that you will die tomorrow. No questions asked. Annabeth truth or dare?' I said, pretending to drop the revenge subject. She fell for my plan.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to go sit on Nico's lap and hold his hand Everytime you see him tomorrow.' Her eyes went wide. Percy started sputtering. I winked at Nico; he winked back with an evil smile.

'How does it feel now Percy?' he stood up and pulled his sword; but it was no use, I was already at his throat with mine.

'Call off the dare, and hers goes too.'

'Fine! Fine! I call off you're dare! Gods!' I smiled sweetly and went back over to Connor.

'Im so sorry about that, it was terribly uncomfortable. Have fun getting revenge on him.' He just nodded, still wide eyed. I went back over and sat down beside Nico. The game was over.


End file.
